A Magical Mishap/Transcript
Kyra: Who are you? Lily: You shouldn't be able to see me. Kyra: Of course I can see you. Lily: But I'm invisible... to humans. Kyra: You're right in front of me. What are you doing in my room? Lily: Uh, I... Kyra: Well? Lily: ...brought you home? From the park? Kyra: That's right. There was this book hanging in midair. It was so weird. Did you see it? Lily: Yes? Kyra: Huh. I touched it, and then zap. Well, lucky you found me. I could still be lying there. Lily: Yes, lucky. Kyra: Thanks. How did you get in here? Lily: Your window was open? Kyra: Oh. Who are you? Lily: I should go. Kyra: Listen, my dad's a cop, so you better tell me what you're doing in my room before I have you arrested. Lily: Ow! :Credits. Peter: Yes, woo! Go, Kyra! Woo-hoo! Kyra: I really thought we had them this time. Mathilda: You couldn't have played any harder. Kyra: That's just it. We have to be if we're gonna beat them. Peter: Bad luck, Kyra. That's four losses in a row. Kyra: It was only one point. Peter: Denial, that's a sure sign that nothing's wrong. Mathilda: Peter, do you have any idea how annoying you are? Peter: Absolutely. It's a skill honed through years of practice. Kyra: Go practice on someone else, then. Maxwell: Happy reading. Maxwell: Ah, Ladder! I've got a list for you. I'll be needing "Boyle's Beastiary" and the third volume of "The Encyclopedia of Incantations and Spells". Oh, and "Little Book of Teacher's Jokes". Maxwell: I have to keep the class amused. Imogen: "Foundation of Magic, Level One." "Foundation of Magic, Level Two." "Compendium of Toadstools." Ah, "Theory and Practice of Conjuring." Professor Maxwell! Maxwell: Imogen. You're either very early for your next class or extremely late for the one you missed last month. Imogen: I thought I'd come in early and um.... Maxwell: Yes? Imogen: ...tidy up. I know how busy you must be, what with the bookshop and all. Maxwell: That's very considerate of you. Imogen: Happy to help. Maxwell: Good. These shelves haven't been cleaned in over a decade. But you can get a few rows done before class. Peter: As I see it, your defensive game is strong, but your offense needs work. Mathilda: Oh, is that your opinion, is it? Peter: Don't get snippy, Mathilda, I'm just trying to offer some constructive criticisms. Kyra: You expect us to take criticism from a guy who believes in UFOs. Peter: Not UFOs, visitors from the multiverse. Given that there are an infinite number of universes surronding us it's inevitable that we will have visitors. Kyra: Whatever. Mathilda: Maybe you can give them sports advice. Kyra: Hey, what's your dress size, Peter? Peter: Huh? Kyra: Well get you a uniform and you can join the team. Maybe then you'd realize how irritating your criticism is. Peter: I think a dress would work on me. I've got good legs. Darra: All yours. I'm just leaving. Kyra: Thanks. Imogen: Didn't see you at dinner. Good night? Darra: Gnome party, Sis. Those dudes sure love to dance. Maxwell: Last time I looked, Darra, this was a library, not a cafe. Darra: Sorry, Professor. Maxwell: Has anyone seen Lily? Ruksy: We had a tooth run last night. Maybe she slept in. Darra: Transforming teeth into coins must really take it out of you fairies. Ruksy: Actually, it's a complex transference process only our species can perform. Darra: Mm, the fairy's feisty! Maxwell: Could we please get started? Lily: Sorry I'm late, Professor Maxwell. Imogen: Don't worry, Lilly-Pilly. Everyone knows fairies aren't built for speed. Ruksy: That's a commonly heard misconception. Fairies, in fact, broke the transatlantic record in the last two flying marathons. Imogen: Like that matters. Maxwell: Next Wednesday's test... I've made it today instead. Imogen: What? Seriously? Maxwell: You mean you haven't all prepared for it by now? Just kidding. It is next Wednesday. Ruksy: I'm ready, Professor. Maxwell: No surprises there. Imogen: I need a bit more time. Lily: Me too. Darra: Could you give us any hints about the test? Maxwell: I find reading the textbook helps. "The Theory and Practice of Conjuring." Row ten, shelf five. Darra: As well as that. Lily: Cute ducky! Darra: Does that mean the test is about ducks? Maxwell: No, Darra. The hint is... Be prepared. Kyra: Wouldn't it be so good to be, Wouldn't it feel so right, Couldn't you be the one for me, Holding me tight, I've been thinking about yesterday, I've been thinking about games we've played, I don't know if it's right, I don't know if it's wrong, Wouldn't it be so good to be, Wouldn't it feel so right, Couldn't you be the one for me... Dad? Dad, you've burned it again! Steve: Sorry, love. Late for my night shift. Kyra: That coffee's from yesterday. Steve: Actually, I think that's from last week. There's pizza for dinner... Kyra: In the freezer. Yeah, I'm on it. I'll put it in the oven after my run. Steve: You know I don't like you running after dark. Kyra: I'll be fine. I won't be back late. Steve: Well... be careful. Kyra: Bye. Lily: Hello? Hello? Who's there? Hello? Imogen? You can't take a book out of the library! Steve: You okay? Kyra: What? Why? Steve: It looks like you didn't even bother getting undressed. Kyra: I guess I was so tired, I fell asleep. Steve: You better watch that. Can't have you falling asleep in the middle of a game. Kyra: So funny, Dad... not. Steve: I'll see you after work? Kyra: You're going in again? Steve: Not me, you. It's Saturday, remember? Dog walking? Kyra: Take it easy, fellas! You're stretching my arms! Doris: Well, look at that. Someone thinks she's a dog! Who is she kidding? Kyra: What? Is that you? Doris: Uh-oh! I think she can hear me. Kyra: I can hear you! Doris: Um, sorry about the joke. Kyra: Why can I hear what you're thinking? Doris: I don't know. Have you changed your diet recently? Kyra: I can hear you! Peter: Kyra? What are you doing? Kyra: You're not going to believe this. I can hear Doris talking! Peter: Who's Doris? Kyra: This dog. Doris, do it again. Come on, Doris! Say something! Peter: Are you making fun of me? Kyra: What? No, I'm serious. Peter: So I believe in the multiverse. That's no reason to play some lame joke on me. Kyra: You're not going to believe this. I can hear Doris talking! Doris: He's cute. Is he your boyfriend? Kyra: What? No. There, she did it again. Peter: This isn't funny. Doris: You got any dog treats? I'm hungry. Lily: No one is supposed to take books from the library. Imogen: I needed it to study for Wednesday's test. Lily: You were going to keep it 'til Wednesday so none of us could study and you would get top marks. Imogen: I was being resourceful. Lily: Well, your resourcefulness has landed us in a whole lot of trouble! The girl saw me. Imogen: Impossible. No human can see us unless we let them. Lily: Well, I didn't let her see me on purpose. We did something to her. Imogen: Not my problem. Peter: Hey, Maxwell? You here? Maxwell? How do you do that? It freaks me out. Maxwell: I was a ghost in another life. Hmmm... Peter: Not so fast. Did it come in? Maxwell: Hm. Peter: Cool, "Return of the Time Nemesis." First edition. How did you find it? Maxwell: A magician never reveals his secrets. And now my reward? Lily: This all happened because you took that book. Imogen: No, it happened because you came after me. Lily: Don't you realize how serious this is? Imogen: Ah, just like a fairy to get worked up over nothing. Lily: You can't leave her like this! If she can see us, who knows what else she can do? Imogen: Like I said, not my problem. Lily: You're not going anywhere until you fix it! Peter: Whoa! What was that? Maxwell: Um, old shop, bad wiring. I better close up, call an electrician. Thank you, Peter. Goodbye. Peter: Enjoy the croissant. Maxwell: What's going on? I had a customer in there. Well? Imogen: We were conducting an experiment. Lily: A conjuring spell. Imogen: Yes, a conjuring spell for the test and... Lily: We've failed to conjure anything. Imogen: That's it. Sorry. Lily: Yeah, sorry. We promise not to do it again. Right, Imogen? Imogen: Absolutely. Maxwell: Well, it's a change to see fairies and elves working together. I'll leave you both to savor this rare moment. Lily: We still have a problem, no matter whose fault it is. Imogen: An elf doesn't clean up a fairy's mess. You deal with it. Lily: I suppose I could. Or I could tell the professor about the book. He doesn't look too kindly on cheating. Who can blame him? Imogen: Fairies can erase memories, right? Lily: Do you know how risky that is? If I tried it and it went wrong, I would be in serious trouble. Imogen: You're already in serious trouble. Can you do it or not? Mathilda: Hey, Kyra. Kyra: Hi, Mattie. Can I call you back? Mathilda: I just need to borrow your blue dress. I'm going out for my dad's birthday, and I have nothing decent. Kyra: Sure, no problem. Mathilda: Are you okay? You sound a bit odd. Kyra: Uh, nope, all good. I swore I hung it up. Mathilda: Ha! I've seen your room. You never hang anything up. Kyra: Uh, that's not true. I just take a while to put things away. I'll call you back. Mathilda: What? Lily: Pretty dress. Kyra: You again? What's going on? And who are you? Lily: Ever heard of the tooth fairy. Kyra: Uh, yeah, along with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. But they're not... I mean, in movies, sure, but... You're kidding, right? nervously This is a joke? Lily: I'm Lily, and I'm a fairy. My pointy-eared friend, Imogen, is an elf. Imogen: I am not your friend. No need to stare. Kyra: Um, so you're telling me that magic is real, that there's fairies, elves, unicorns... . Imogen: Unicorns? Get real. Lily: I know it's a lot to take in Kyra. But magic beings are all around you keeping you safe. Kyra: Safe from what? Imogen: Magic. Lily: The human world would be in chaos without us. Kyra: This is insane! Imogen: Are you going to do this? Her being able to see us is giving me the creeps. Kyra: Do what? Why are you here? Imogen: Last night, in the park, you touched a book of magic. Lily: And it might've affected you just a tiny bit. Has anything odd happened. Kyra: Not really. Oh, yeah, my fingers glow and I heard a dog talking. Lily: Animal communication! That's a fairy talent. My mum can do it. You must've absorbed the more dominant fairy magic when you got zapped. Imogen: Hello, glowing fingers? That has elf magic written all over it. Now, hurry up and do the thing. Kyra: What thing? Imogen: Come on, Lily, do it. Kyra: Do what? Lily: Kyra, humans can't ever know that magic exists. If the secret got out, it would upset the balance. This won't hurt a bit... at least I think it won't, if everything goes right. Kyra: Now, hang on a sec... Imogen: Did it work? Lily: I think it did. Kyra: What was that? Lily: Fairy dust. Supposed to make you forget us. Kyra: Must be past its use by date chuckles. Imogen: Whatever. Try again. Kyra: Oh no, you don't. Lily: Kyra, be careful. Kyra: What is this? Imogen: Don't! Kyra: What? Hello? Anyone? Hello, anyone? (echoes) 101 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 1